Dig
by D. Sue
Summary: Ela o havia salvado novamente, e ele certamente retribuiria, mostrando a todos o poder que ela havia novamente lhe dado. - IchixRuki - shortfic - songfic.


Yo, minna-san! Tudo bem? Trago aqui uma shortfic IchiRuki para comemorar o capítulo 459 do mangá! E já deixo aqui o aviso: spoilers do mangá!

Bem, então é isso! Boa leitura! Dedico esta humilde shortfic a Sabaku no T., a Nihal Tonks-Lupin e a minha Omago-chan (quando escrevo seu nick ele some aqui o.o)! Agradeço eternamente o apoio de vocês todas, e sei do amor de todas nós por IchiRuki xD

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Bleach pertence a Kubo Tite-jii<p>

Disclaimer II: a música perfeita "Dig" pertence grosseiramente a banda Incubus.

* * *

><p>Summary: Ela o havia salvado novamente, e ele certamente retribuiria, mostrando a todos o poder que ela havia novamente lhe dado.<br>[IchixRuki], [shortfic], [songfic]

Status: completa

* * *

><p><strong>Dig<strong>

.

.

Nem mesmo seu próprio grito podia preencher o silêncio angustiante dentro de si. Ao ver seu _fullbring_ sendo roubado tão facilmente por Ginjou Kuugo, o sentimento de impotência o invadiu, fazendo-o se lembrar do vazio que o acompanhava há dezessete meses. Naquele momento, deu-se conta de que nunca mais poderia proteger seus amigos, e aquilo o _apavorava_.

E então sentiu outra perfuração.

Talvez estivesse tão torpe no momento que até se esqueceu de sentir a dor física. Com os olhos lacrimosos, voltou-se para quem chegava: seu pai, acompanhado de Urahara Kisuke. E a história de Julio Cezar* havia se invertido...

- Até você, Oyaji...

- Seu idiota – o pai o repreendeu tipicamente, apontando então para o verdadeiro dono da katana que lhe transpassara o coração.

Não pôde ver muito bem, apenas sentiu sobre si o mesmo olhar caloroso, a mesma luz, e o sorriso discreto que reconheceria em qualquer lugar...

- Rukia?

Sem ouvir resposta alguma, Kurosaki Ichigo sentiu sua consciência oscilar por algum tempo que não conseguiu definir, e logo tudo escureceu.

Abrindo os olhos, arregalou-os e virou o rosto de lado a outro, surpreso. Olhando então para os próprios pés, confirmou que estava sobre a parede de um dos arranha-céus do seu universo vertical, e voltando os olhos castanhos para cima, viu que a única novidade estava no céu que tomava o tom noturno, sutil como os olhos _dela_.

- Nada mau – a voz grave lhe despertou a atenção, fazendo-o voltar-se para frente para fitar a presença extra em seu ambiente.

- Rukia, você... – sibilou, espantado – o que...

- Que cara é essa, Ichigo? – a Shinigami indagou, adquirindo então a rudeza que lhe era característica. – Nem parece você.

**We all have a weakness / **_Todos nós temos uma fraqueza_

**But some o****f ours are easier to identify / **_Mas algumas delas são mais fáceis de identificar_

**Look me in the eye / **_Olhe nos meus olhos_

Correndo até ele com velocidade que ele há muito não via, Rukia o acertou com sua prática voadora, mandando-o a alguns metros. Ainda insatisfeita, ela novamente diminuiu a distância entre ambos, sentando-se sobre ele para dar-lhe uns bofetes.

- Idiota! – ela gritou para um rapaz que a fitava claramente irritado. – Recomponha-se!

- Calada! – Ichigo soltou, readquirindo também a rudeza. Vendo-o reagir, Rukia sorriu, saindo de cima para deixar que ele se levantasse. – Eu já sei disso, não precisa ficar me falando... – soltou, passando a mão na cabeça. – E o que diabo você está fazendo aqui?

- Idiota, isso é porque eu te perfurei pela segunda vez – explicou, e era visível o quanto estava satisfeita com o resultado de sua artimanha. - Está vendo? - então ela estendeu a mão para alcançar um dos flocos de neve que começavam a cair, fazendo-o deduzir que os mundos de cada um haviam de alguma forma se fundido.

- Desgraçada, perfurando os outros pelas costas... – Ichigo balbuciou, aborrecido, antes de virar-se para Rukia com um sorriso e se aproximar.

**We all have someone that digs us / **_Todos nós temos alguém que nos desenterra_

**At least we dig each other / **_Pelo menos nós desenterramos um ao outro_

Havia passado dezessete meses sem vê-la, sem ouvi-la, sem receber notícia alguma sobre ela. Ainda assim, ao vê-la ali, dirigindo-lhe um olhar com tamanha confiança, ele podia dizer que o tempo não fora capaz de criar abismo algum entre eles, porque no fim, só restava a certeza seus destinos sempre se cruzariam nas lâminas de uma katana.

- Você demorou – comentou em tom de reclamação, tencionando provocá-la.

- Calado! Eu também tive minhas coisas para fazer – Rukia bradou, cruzando os braços.

- Estou vendo – ele apontou para o emblema do 13º esquadrão amarrado sobre a manga do Shihakushou dela. – E você está parecendo um _almofadinha_ – soltou, rindo da cara que ela fizera antes de mandá-lo outra vez a alguns metros.

**I know you'll act like a clear medicine / **_Eu sei que você agirá como um remédio limpo_

Levantando-se com dificuldade devido a umidade adquirida pelos arranha-céus, Ichigo voltou-se para trás ao sentir outra presença conhecida. O homem que personificava Zangetsu aproximava-se dele com a mesma feição misteriosa. Kurosaki não pôde deixar de se lembrar do que ocorreu enquanto treinava para obter _Mugetsu_, e um sentimento de pesar o tomou ao ver a Zanpakutou que decidira uma vez sacrificar.

- Ichigo – o homem soltou, e o de aparência mais jovial acenou com a cabeça.

Tomando a disforme katana na mão, Ichigo se aproximou de Rukia, que lhe lançou um olhar limpo.

- Vamos voltar – ele anunciou.

- Aa... – Rukia, fazendo surgir uma fenda no universo de Ichigo e interrompendo com isso a nevasca, afastou-se dele a direção da saída. – Mostre a eles o homem que você é – ela disse, virando-se para encará-lo uma última vez.

- Aa, não precisa nem falar – ele cortou, e Rukia sorriu perante a feição de Ichigo: a velha feição de quem fora capaz de virar a Soul Society de ponta cabeça.

**I know you'll call under me from yesterday / **_Eu sei que você vai chamar pelo eu de ontem_

Kurosaki Ichigo então despertou, e todos que viram a explosão causada pela transferência de poder passaram visualizá-lo com uma verdadeira Shihakushou* e sua Zanpakutou após o dissipar da fumaça – além da antiga determinação de volta a sua face.

Ela o havia salvado novamente, resgatando-o do vazio que estava prestes a destruí-lo. Agora, retribuiria ao favor, mostrando a Tsukishima e Ginjou o poder que ela novamente havia lhe dado.

**If I turn into another / **_Se eu me tornar outro_

**Dig me up from other one that's covering / **_Desenterre-me de quem estiver cobrindo_

**The better parte of me / **_A melhor parte de mim_

**Sing this song / **_Cante esta canção_

**Remind me that we'll always have each other / **_Lembre-me de que nós sempre teremos um ao outro_

**When everything else is gone / **_Quando tudo estiver acabado_

* * *

><p>Owari!<p>

N/A: Eu tive que escrever. E que Tsukishima e Ginjou molhem as calças no próximo capítulo do mangá! Só explicando alguns pontos: Shihakushou é o uniforme do Shinigami. Eu enfatizei "verdadeira Shihakushou" porque a primeira fase do _fullbring_ do Ichigo lhe deu uma cobertura muito semelhante à Shihakushou, mas que não era uma de fato. E eu citei Júlio Cezar, mas nem li o livro =P; apesar disso todos conhecem o "Até tu, Brutus?", não? xD

Então... Reviews?


End file.
